


Ein unüberlegter Weihnachtswunsch

by TheDarkOne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, x-mas / Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/TheDarkOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten rückt näher, auch auf der Destiny. Doch nicht alle sind über eine Weihnachtsfeier erfreut. Als Rush auch noch den Dolch von Rumplestiltskin findet, hat er keine Ahnung, auf wen er sich einläßt... SGU mit einem Touch OUAT. Ebefalls mit von der Partie: Melody Hansen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein unüberlegter Weihnachtswunsch

**Author's Note:**

> Zwar ist es nicht zwingend nötig, aber zum Verständnis einiger neuer Figuren (Melody Hansen, KI) empfehle ich, vorher "Harmonie in Moll" zu lesen (zu finden auf ff.de momentan).

Die Crew der Destiny saß bis auf wenige Ausnahmen zusammen in der Messe. Col. Young hatte eine wöchentliche Gesprächsrunde eingeführt, in der Konflikte angesprochen werden konnten, neue Ideen vorgestellt oder einfach nur ein Informationsaustausch stattfinden konnte. Jetzt waren sie fast am Ende und Young fragte: "Liegt noch irgendwem etwas auf dem Herzen?"  
Alle blickten in die Runde und gerade als Young schon das Treffen für beendet erklären wollte, ging noch eine Hand zögerlich in die Höhe.  
"Miss Armstrong?", bat Young sie zu sprechen.  
"Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie alle mitgerechnet haben, aber in einer Woche ist Weihnachten. Und ich dachte, vielleicht könnten wir eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier machen? Als Familie, wo unsere Lieben doch so weit weg sind?", warf Chloe in den Raum.  
Die Leute schauten sich an und einige begannen zu tuscheln. Eine Wissenschaftlerin traute sich schließlich ihre Meinung laut zu äußern, in dem sie sagte: "Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Etwas Besinnlichkeit und Weihnachtsstimmung, vielleicht mit einem guten Essen könnte ich gut gebrauchen."  
"Ich könnte nach etwas Weihnachtsdekoration suchen, natürlich haben wir keine traditionelle, aber vielleicht können wir einiges Zweckentfremden", bot sich Dr. Park an.  
"Wir sollten die Dekoration auf die Messe beschränken", klinkte sich nun Lt. James ein, "den kompletten bewohnten Teil zu dekorieren würde zu lange dauern."  
"Und in der Messe werden wir uns auch am Heilig Abend treffen und feiern, genau!", jubelte Eli schon fast.  
Young konnte nicht anders, über so viel Enthusiasmus mußte er einfach grinsen.  
"Also schön Leute, dann sehen wir es ab jetzt als unsere Aufgabe an, hier etwas Weihnachtsstimmung zu verbreiten. Und vielleicht könnten wir auf dem nächsten Planeten sogar eine Grünpflanze finden, die wir als Weihnachtsbaum hernehmen können", schlug er vor und erntete dafür sogar Jubel von allen.  
Gesagt, getan. Die Leute stoben förmlich auseinander und begannen die Frachräume nach etwas nützlichem zu durchsuchen.  
Dabei übertrafen sie sich alle Naselang selber mit ausgefeilten Ideen um aus Glasresten, Stofffetzen, Kleber, Drähten und allem Möglichen weihnachtliche Originale zu basteln.  
Nach ein paar Stunden bereits sah die Messe nicht mehr kahl und unfreundlich aus, hier und da glänzte oder blinkte etwas und jemand hatte aus roten Stoffresten sogar kleine Weihnachtssterne gebastelt, die nun die Tischmitten zierten.

Während der Rest der Crew in Weihnachtsstimmung verfiel saß Dr. Rush allein auf der Brücke und arbeitete. Als der Col. angefangen hatte diese wöchentlichen Treffen einzuberufen hatte er nur innerlich gestöhnt und für einen Moment überlegt, ob Young ihn damit nur provozieren wollte oder es wirklich einfach eine seiner dummen Ideen war. Er würde bei diesem Zirkus jedenfalls nicht mitmachen und war verärgert, daß seine Leute das als gar keine schlechte Idee empfanden. Sie waren jetzt schon wieder mit der Arbeit im Rückstand, aber im Pause machen konnte ihnen halt keiner etwas vormachen. Rush schon gar nicht. Anfangs untersagte er seinem Team sogar während der Arbeitsschichten zu gehen, doch Young hatte ihn einfach übergangen und die Wissenschaftler hielte sich in dem Falle natürlich liebend gern an Youngs Befehl.  
Mit der Zeit hatte sich Rush allerdings damit abgefunden. Die meiste Arbeit blieb sowieso an ihm hängen und er zwackte sich von seiner sehr spärlich bemessenen Nachtruhe einfach noch ein wenig Zeit ab. So kam es, daß er, ganz wie früher, hin und wieder eine Nacht durcharbeitete. Das Resultat war, daß er noch reizbarer war, noch ungeduldiger wurde und öfters als sonst irgendwen zusammenstauchte. Wie zu erwarten hatte ihn auch Lt. Johansen auf seine nächtliche Arbeit angesprochen, doch Rush hatte einfach nur genickt, versprochen gleich schlafen zu gehen um sie, als die dann endlich weg war, komplett zu ignorieren.  
Nun wartete er ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr der anderen Wissenschaftler. Sie waren schon seit einer halben Stunde überfällig und daher nahm er jetzt sein Funkgerät.  
"Eli, wo sind Sie? Es gibt noch genug Arbeit hier."  
Er mußte etwas länger warten, bis er endlich eine Antwort bekam: "Sorry Dok, wir sind hier alle sehr beschäftigt, das könnte noch etwas dauern."  
Rush stand alarmiert auf, bereit loszustürmen und fragte noch: "Ist etwas mit der Destiny?"  
"Nein, alles okay." Wieder gab es eine kleine Pause bevor Eli eine Erklärung lieferte. "Wir suchen nur Weihnachtsdeko."  
Rush, der im ersten Moment erleichtert aufgeatmet hatte und sich wieder in den Sessel hatte fallen lassen, fuhr nun ruckartig zum zweiten Mal hoch.  
"Sie suchen bitte WAS?", fragte er scharf und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
"Ich sagte, wir suchen Weihnachtsdeko, Dok. In einer Woche ist doch Weihnachten und wir haben beschlossen, etwas zu feiern. Hey, wir könnten Ihre Hilfe beim dekorieren gebrauchen, wollen Sie nicht mitmachen?"  
Rush starrte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund entgeistert auf sein Funkgerät und überlegte ernsthaft, ob er vielleicht gerade schlief und einen Albtraum durchlitt.  
Ohne zu antworten schloß er den Kanal und machte sich auf den Weg zur Messe um selber zu sehen, was los war.  
Als er dort eintraf blieb er wie vom Blitz getroffen im Eingang stehen und starrte mit offenem Mund in den Raum. Überall hingen unförmige Dinge herum, die auch noch bunt waren und auf den Tischen lagen Stoffreste in rot. Eine Menge Leute wuselten hier herum, packten noch mehr unnützes Zeug auf Tische, in Ecken oder hingen es auf.  
"Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?", fragte Rush und alle hielten plötzlich inne und wandten sich ihm zu.  
Dann trat Chloe vor und meinte: "Sie sollten ruhig mal zu den Treffen kommen, Dr. Rush. Wir haben beschlossen, dieses Jahr an Bord der Destiny Weihnachten zu feiern!" Sie strahlte ihn an, als sie das sagte.  
Rush verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und meinte spöttisch: "Und vermutlich glauben Sie auch an den Weihnachtsmann, der hier mit seinen sieben Rentieren am Heilig Abend vorbeikommen wird und Geschenke bringt? Wie wäre es noch mit einem Krippenspiel?"  
Chloes Lächeln verblaßte und jetzt lag etwas mitleidiges in ihrem Blick als sie antwortete: "Nun, tatsächlich sprachen wir gerade über ein kleines Weihnachtsspiel, allerdings etwas lustiges. Wir könnten noch einen Grinch gebrauchen. Wie sieht's aus, Interesse? Ich glaube, Sie wären perfekt für die Rolle." Chloe hatte das durchaus ernst gemeint, weder spöttisch noch beleidigend, doch die anderen hinter ihr mußten sich die Hand vor den Mund halten um ihr Kichern zu verbergen, das Rush dennoch hörte. Er ersparte sich eine Antwort, strafte alle nur mit einem Rush-Blick und verließ dann die Messe.  
"Brilliant, Chloe", prustete Eli und schüttelte sich vor Lachen. "Rush wäre wirklich der perfekte Grinch."  
"Das ist gar nicht lustig gemeint gewesen", sagte Chloe, konnte sich aber angesichts Eli, der um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte vor lauter lachen, sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Es ist die einzige Rolle, die noch frei ist."  
"Ich werde den Grinch-Part übernehmen", bot sich auf einmal Col. Young an, der gerade die Messe betreten hatte. "Um des Weihnachtsfriedens Willen sollten wir vielleicht einfach respektieren, daß nicht jeder hier in Weihnachtsstimmung verfällt."  
Das gab allen einen kleinen Dämpfer und schließlich meinte Eli sogar: "Ich werde dann mal wieder auf die Brücke gehen, das Dekorieren hat auch später noch Zeit."  
"Eine gute Idee", meinte Young. "Bei der Gelegenheit schauen Sie doch bitte nach, wann das nächste Gate in Reichweite ist. Wir brauchen so einiges an Nahrungsmitteln und einen Weihnachtsbaum."  
"Mach ich, Col.", erwiderte der junge Mann und machte sich dann auf den Weg.  
Als er auf der Brücke eintraf saß Rush bereits wieder an einer Konsole und strafte ihn mit Mißachtung, als er eine Begrüßung murmelte.

Spät in der Nacht (zumindest der künstlichen Nacht auf der Destiny) hatte Rush beschlossen, doch eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu nehmen. Er hatte stechende Kopfschmerzen und konnte sich nicht mehr richtig auf die Anzeigen konzentrieren. Vier Stunden Schlaf werden wohl genügen, dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Als er am Aussichtsdeck vorbeiging öffneten sich auf einmal die Türen und jemand stolperte direkt in ihn hinein.  
"Autsch", kam eine weibliche Stimme und Rush packte Melody schnell bei den Schultern und bewahrte sie somit vor einem Sturz.  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und als er sicher sein konnte, daß sie wieder festen Halt hatte, ließ er sie sofort los.  
"Dr. Rush, tut mir leid, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, daß noch jemand zu so später Stunde hier herumläuft."  
"Ich auch nicht. Sollten Sie nicht längst schon schlafen?", fragte er. Melody war eine der wenigen Personen, die ebenfalls nie an diesen Treffen teilnahmen, wofür er der jungen Frau sehr dankbar war, denn sie war wie Eli (falls er mal arbeitete) eine wirkliche Hilfe.  
"Ja, das sollte ich…", meinte sie gedankenverloren und blickte noch einmal zu dem großen Sichtfenster.  
"Warum sind Sie dann nicht in Ihrem Quartier?", hakte Rush nach. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber er sorgte sich in letzter Zeit zunehmend um die junge Frau. Sie schien sich im Allgemeinen wieder von allen zu distanzieren und war schweigsamer als üblich.  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte noch etwas nachdenken", wich sie ein wenig aus.  
Rush musterte sie mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen und Melody wußte, daß er ihr das nicht abnahm. Zumindest nicht als Hauptgrund. Daher seufzte sie kurz und sagte dann leise: "In der letzten Zeit muß ich immer öfter an Gwendolyn denken. Den Dezember haben wir beide immer geliebt doch seitdem sie fort ist… ist es eher eine schwere Zeit. Und jetzt soll hier auch noch ein Weihnachtsfest stattfinden."  
Rush nickte. Er verstand sie nur zu gut. "Versuchen Sie sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren", schlug er vor. "Sie brauchen dringend Schlaf."  
Melody seufzte erneut. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde es versuchen. Gute Nacht, Dr. Rush. Und … danke." Sie blickte ihn noch einmal an und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Rush blickte ihr nach und mußte an die vielen Weihnachtsfeste mit Gloria denken. Wie glücklich war er damals mit ihr gewesen. Sie hatten sich immer etwas Besonderes geschenkt am Heilig Abend, nichts wirklich teures, es war eher immer etwas mit einer sehr persönlichen Bedeutung. Das eine geflochtene Lederarmband von ihr, das sie ihm einmal geschenkt hatte, nahm er niemals ab. Nach ihrem Tod hatte er Weihnachten nie mehr gefeiert, nicht einmal einen Baum oder das Haus geschmückt. Stattdessen hatte er sich zurückgezogen und gearbeitet.  
Nun würde er es wohl nicht schaffen, dem ganzen Rummel hier auf dem Schiff zu entgehen. Irgendwann mußte er wohl oder übel in die Messe gehen, wenigstens um Wasser zu holen.  
Seufzend setzte er seinen Weg fort und kam endlich in seinem Quartier an.

Tatsächlich schlief Nicholas nur 2 Stunden, denn als die Destiny in der Nacht aus dem FTL fiel, wachte er davon auf. Schnell zog er sich an und ging zum Gateraum, in dem er (zu seiner größten Verwunderung) Col. Young und Eli antraf. Eli hatte schon ein Wurmloch geöffnet und scheinbar auch ein Kino hindurchgeschickt, denn er las Young gerade Daten vom Planeten vor.  
Die beiden bemerkten Rushs Anwesenheit erst, als er sich neben sie an die andere Konsole stellte.  
"Dr. Rush, sollten Sie nicht lieber schlafen?", fragte Young etwas besorgt, denn der Wissenschaftler sah ziemlich fertig aus. Seine Haare waren leicht zerzaust und unter seinen Augen hatte er dunkle Ringe.  
"Was haben wir, Mr. Wallace?", fragte Rush, den Col. einfach ignorierend.  
"Genau das, was wir gesucht haben. Einen Planeten mit viel Grün auf Berghängen."  
"Eßbare Pflanzen?", hakte Rush sofort nach und Eli schaute ihn etwas verwundert an.  
"Nein, Bäume natürlich! Wir suchen doch nach einem passenden Weihnachtsbaum!"  
Rush verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das durfte wohl nicht wahr sein! Das war doch hier kein Kindergarten!  
"Mr. Wallace", fing er mit einem äußerst gefährlichen Unterton an, doch er wurde direkt von Young unterbrochen.  
"Eigentlich, Dr. Rush, war es meine Idee. Ich habe Mr. Wallace angewiesen nach so einem Planeten zu suchen. Und er hat ihn wohl gefunden."  
Rush warf Young einen Blick zu, der eine Mischung aus Mißbilligung, Zorn und äußerster Beherrschtheit war und alles aussagte, was er davon hielt.  
"Was aber nicht heißen soll, dort gibt es keine Nahrungsquellen. Scheinbar gibt es dort ein paar Exemplare der Flora und Fauna, die wir uns näher ansehen sollten."  
"Und ich habe soeben Sträucher an den Berghängen entdeckt, die vielversprechende Früchte tragen", fügte Eli grinsend hinzu.  
Dr. Rush, der immer noch ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, seufzte und gab wohl auf. Denen war nicht mehr zu helfen.  
Er sagte nichts weiter, sondern schaute sich selber die Übertragungen des Kinos an. Auf dem Planeten war es heller Tag und er konnte alles wunderbar sehen. Als er es näher an die Hänge des Berges heranflog fielen ihm im Geröll einige interessante Maserungen im Stein auf.  
"Ich nehme an, Sie schicken ein Team durch?", meinte Rush an den Col. gewandt.  
"Natürlich. Aber vorrangig werden wir dort nach Nahrung suchen, Dr. Rush", versuchte Young ihn etwas versöhnlicher zu stimmen.  
"Sicher", erwiderte dieser nur mit einer hörbaren Ironie in der Stimme, drehte sich um und verschwand einfach wieder ohne weitere Erklärung.  
"Sehr schade, daß er nicht bei unserem Weihnachtsspiel mitmachen will. Er wäre wirklich der perfekte Grinch", meinte Eli und sah ihm nach.

Rush eilte in sein Quartier, packte seinen Rucksack und holte sich ein Kino.  
Als er wieder im Gateraum ankam hatten sich bereits einige Leute dort versammelt die sich bereit machten, durch das Wurmloch zu gehen. Rush stellte sich zu der Gruppe, die nach Eßbarem suchen würde und half noch schnell dabei, einige Ausrüstungsgegenstände auf den Kino-Schlitten zu laden.  
Young, der offensichtlich annahm, Rush würde ebenfalls nach Nahrung suchen wollen, war erleichtert. Er wollte gerade jetzt keinen Ärger mit dem Wissenschaftler heraufbeschwören. So nickte er ihm nur kurz zu, dann traten die ersten durch das Gate.  
Kaum war Rush durch nutzte er das allgemeine Chaos, das am Anfang immer herrschte bis sich Teams sortiert hatten und jeder wußte wo er hinsollte und verschwand Richtung Berge. Die Erz- oder Mineraleinschlüsse interessierten ihn sehr und so suchte er die Hänge ab, bis er auf einen Spalt im Berg stieß.  
Neugierig geworden, was er direkt in dem Bergmassiv noch für Einschlüsse finden würde, holte er seine Taschenlampe hervor, knipste sie an und zwängte sich durch den schmalten Spalt, der nach einigen Metern etwas breiter wurde.  
Die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt, denn als der Strahl seiner Lampe auf eine Felswand links vor ihm fiel, schimmerte dort etwas ungewöhnlich hell. Er beschleunige seine Schritte, hielt den Strahl weiterhin nach vorne gerichtet und übersah daher auch den Spalt im Boden, der vor ihm war. Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei fiel er hindurch, prallte an einem Felsen ab und glitt den Rest wie auf einer Schüttelrutsche herunter. In einer Staubwolke kam er endlich zum Halt und brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu sammeln. Er mußte husten und wartete, bis die letzten Geröllbröckchen aufgehört hatten auf ihn herunterzufallen. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich und stellte grimmig fest, daß er sich bei der Rutschpartie wenigstens nichts getan hatte, sah man von einigen Prellungen, Schürf- und Schnittwunden ab. Er hob seine Taschenlampe auf, die wunderbarer Weise immer noch unversehrt leuchtend auf dem Boden lag, und leuchtete damit den Schacht empor.  
_Schwierig dort hochzukommen ohne Ausrüstung_ , dachte er nur. Außerdem hatte er auch noch ein begrenztes Zeitfenster bevor die Destiny wieder in den Hyperraum gehen würde.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt jetzt der kleinen Höhle, in der er gelandet war. Er leuchtet die Wände, den Boden und die Decke nach weiteren Spalten ab, die hinausführen konnten, doch die Kammer war völlig geschlossen. Mutlos ließ er die Lampe sinken und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.  
Er würde wohl oder übel versuchen müssen, den Schacht wieder hinaufzuklettern.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er im Strahl der Lampe etwas blitzen. Er leuchtete genauer auf die Stelle und sah einen Dolch dort liegen. Er runzelte die Stirn, kniete sich hin und nahm ihn in die Hand. Die Klinge war aus Metall, mit eingravierten, schwarzen Mustern oder Schriftzeichen. Der Griff war schwarz und ebenfalls kunstvoll verziert. Als er ihn umdrehte sah er, daß auf der anderen Seite der Schneide einige Buchstaben eingraviert waren, in lateinischer Schrift, wie er überrascht feststellte.  
Er hielt die Lampe noch näher und versuchte die Buchstaben zu entziffern.  
"R-u-m-p-l-e-s-t-i-l-t-s-k-i-n", buchstabierte er vor sich hin und fügte sie dann zu dem Wort zusammen, die es ergaben. "Rumplestiltskin? Was soll das heißen?", sagte er vor sich hin und wollte den Dolch schon einstecken, um ihn später genauer untersuchen zu können, als plötzlich eine lila Wolke vor ihm entstand und ein Mann erschien.  
Rush starrte die Erscheinung perplex an.  
_Wo kam der jetzt plötzlich her?_ , überlegte er und kniff als nächstes die Augen etwas zusammen, als er das merkwürdige Aussehen des Fremden realisierte. Schulterlange, braun gewellte Haare, von denen ein paar in seinem Gesicht hingen, grün-gold schimmernde Haut, hervorstechende Augen mit einer Augenfarbe, die er eher als Muster bezeichnen würde und dann noch eine Art Mittelalterkleidung. Ein Lederwams, reichlich Tücher um den Hals, ein bauschiges Hemd, Lederhosen und hohe, geschnürte Stiefel – Rush kniff erneut die Augen zusammen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Aber als er wieder hinsah, stand der Mann immer noch vor ihm.  
Er gab ein merkwürdiges Lachen von sich und wedelte mit seinen Armen kunstvoll herum als er sagte: "Rumplestiltskin", er machte hier eine leichte Verbeugung die an Eleganz kaum zu übetreffen war und fuhr fort: "Das bin ich. Oder, wenn Euch das leichter fällt, 'der Dunkle'."  
Er grinste Rush höchst freudig an, tippte seine Fingerspitzen zusammen und wartete offenbar, daß Rush etwas sagen würde.  
"Wie zum Teufel sind Sie hier auf einmal hergekommen?", platzte Rush heraus. "Ist es eine Art Transportervorrichtung?"  
Wieder kicherte der Mann um zu antworten: "Das war Magie, Teuerster."  
"Magie?" Rush schaute ihn an, als wäre er irre. "Es gibt keine Magie. Nur Wissenschaft."  
"Oho!", rief der Mann aus und sah ihn spöttisch an. "So jemanden wie Euch habe ich schon einmal davon überzeugen können, daß es Magie gibt! Und sie mächtiger ist als die Wissenschaft."  
Rush verstand nur Bahnhof und glaubte ihm keine Sekunde. Doch der Mann war irgendwie hier hereingekommen, also mußte er auch wieder herauskommen. Unbewußt umklammerte er den Dolch fester und sagte: "Sie sind hier irgendwie hereingekommen. Bringen Sie uns beide einfach wieder raus und vielleicht glaube ich dann an Magie."  
Der Ausdruck des Mannes änderte sich schlagartig, doch das bemerkte Rush nur in einem winzigen Moment, denn schon wurde er von lila Nebel umhüllt und fand sich unmittelbar darauf vor dem Höhleneingang. Der Mann schaute jetzt gefährlich drein.  
"Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte Rush noch einmal und blickte an sich herunter um zu sehen, ob irgendwas an ihm fehlte.  
"Ich sagte es bereits, mit Magie." Er klang jetzt auch nicht mehr heiter, sondern fast angsteinflößend.  
"Und jetzt gebt mir meinen Dolch wieder", meinte er und machte einen Schritt auf Rush zu, den Arm fordernd ausgestreckt.  
Doch der Wissenschaftler ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, wich etwas zurück und hielt den Dolch hinter seinem Rücken.  
"Nicht, bevor Sie mir nicht erzählt haben, wer und was Sie sind und was das für eine Transporttechnik ist."  
Das Gesicht von Rumplestiltskin (so war doch der Name?, überlegte er rasch) nahm erneut einen wütenden Ausdruck an und Rush spürte, daß er nur widerwillig sagte: "Ich bin der Dunkle und es gibt auch bei der dritten Antwort keine 'Transportertechnik'. Es ist Magie."  
"Beweisen Sie es!", sagte Rush immer noch ungläubig.  
Der Dunkle lachte höhnisch und wedelte erneut mit seinen Armen herum. "Ich biete Euch einen Deal an, doch seid gewarnt – jede Magie hat ihren Preis. Was wünscht ihr euch?"  
_Das ist doch albern_ , dachte Rush, doch er war wütend genug um einfach jemandem zu sagen, was ihn nervte.  
"Ich wünschte, daß alle, die mir mit dem ganzen Weihnachtsrummel auf die Nerven gehen, nicht mehr richtig arbeiten und nach Hause wollen, vom Schiff verschwinden und ich endlich meine Ruhe habe!"  
"Deal", sagte Rumple nur und grinste zufrieden.  
Rush sah sich um. "Und was passiert nun?", fragte er dann.  
"Es ist schon geschehen. Und mein Preis ist der Dolch."  
"Um den Dolch zu bekommen müssen Sie mich auf die Destiny begleiten. Ich werde ihn dort erst untersuchen und dann dürfen Sie ihn haben."  
Rush wunderte sich jetzt doch, daß der Mann nur mit den Zähnen knirschte und ihm dann folgte, als er einfach loslief.  
_Vielleicht komme ich aber so doch an seine Transportertechnologie heran_ , überlegte der Wissenschafter und beschloß, wenigstens den Sicherheitstrupp im Gateraum zu informieren, daß er nicht alleine kam.  
Vor dem Gate blieb er kurz stehen, schaute sich nach dem Wachtposten um, den Young immer abstellte, doch er sah ihn nicht. Er zuckte mit den Achseln, holte das DHD hervor und wählte die Destiny an. Als das Wurmloch offen war zückte er sein Funkgerät und öffnete einen Kanal.  
"Rush an Destiny. Ich komme zurück und bringe jemanden mit. Nicht schießen, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern wandte sich an den Fremden: "Gehen Sie einfach hindurch."  
Rumple grinste schadenfroh und meinte: "Nach Euch, Teuerster."  
Rush zuckte mit den Achseln und trat durch den Ereignishorizont.

Als er wieder auf der Destiny ankam blieb er überrascht stehen. Der Gateraum war leer. Halt, so leer nun auch wieder nicht. An einer der beiden Konsolen stand Melody, die ziemlich aufgeregt wirkte. Hinter im trat Rumplestiltskin aus dem Wurmloch.  
"Dr. Rush!", rief Melody erleichtert als sie ihn bemerkte.  
"Ich wollte Sie gerade suchen gehen, irgendetwas stimmt nicht, ich kann niemanden mehr von der Crew erreichen und ich finde auch keinen!"  
Rush erbleichte und drehte sich zu einem sehr zufrieden wirkenden Dunklen um.  
"Magie!", sagte er nur, kicherte wieder und machte eine elegant wirkende Geste mit seinen Händen.  
"Und somit habe ich meinen Teil des Vertrags eingehalten. Und nun gebt mir endlich den Dolch, Teuerster!"  
"Wer ist das?", kam Melodys Stimme, als die bemerkte, daß Rush nicht allein war.  
"Darf ich mich vorstellen? Rumplestiltskin oder auch 'der Dunkle'", sagte er und machte ebenfalls vor Melody eine elegante Verbeugung. "Wir haben gerade einen Deal gemacht. Und nun, da ich meinen Teil erfüllt habe, erwarte ich dasselbe von Euch." Er sah jetzt Rush an, der immer noch geschockt wirkte und ihm den Dolch jetzt langsam entgegen hielt.  
Gerade als der Dunkle danach griff rief Melody: "Nein, geben Sie ihm ihn nicht!"  
Doch da hatte Rumple den Dolch schon gepackt, betrachtete ihn fast liebevoll und verstaute ihn dann sicher in einer seiner Innentaschen.  
Rush war durch Melodys Ruf wieder halbwegs zu sich gekommen und fragte nur: "Wo ist die Crew?"  
"Zu Hause. Bei ihren Lieben. Wo sie gemütlich unter einem Weihnachtsbaum Geschenke austauschen können."  
"Dr. Rush? Was geht hier vor?", fragte Melody und fokussierte den Fremden dabei.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung", meinte Rush nur.  
"Oh Teuerster, Ihr solltet nicht vor jungen Damen anfangen zu lügen. Es war doch Euer Wunsch, daß alle, die Euch mit dem Weihnachtsrummel auf die Nerven gehen verschwinden. Ich habe nur meinen Teil des Vertrags erfüllt. Und da ich jetzt meinen Dolch endlich zurück habe, werde ich Euch nun wieder verlassen."  
"Nein! Warten Sie bitte!", rief Melody sofort, als der Mann gerade eine ominöse Armbewegung machen wollte. Er hielt inne und musterte die junge Frau.  
"Warten Sie", wiederholte Melody noch einmal und wandte sich dann an Rush.  
"Sie haben sich das gewünsch? Verstehe ich das richtig?", und wandte sich dann Rumple zu, nachdem Rush nur genickt hatte, "und Sie haben das bewerkstelligt? Aber wie?"  
"Mit Magie", antwortete Rush an Rumples Stelle.  
Der Dunkle lachte wieder so merkwürdig, aber diesmal klang es zufrieden und meinte: "Dann konnte ich Euch doch überzeugen?"  
Rush sagte nichts dazu.  
"Moment, Sie beherrschen Magie?", hakte Melody nach und Rumple nickte.  
"Dann können Sie die Crew auch wieder zurückbringen?"  
Jetzt lachte Rumple eher belustigt. "Und warum, Teuerste, sollte ich das tun?", fragte er dann und schenkte ihr ein lauerndes Lächeln.  
"Na, weil Sie sie auch weggeschickt haben. Wir brauchen sie aber, zu zweit können wir auf dem Schiff nicht auf Dauer überleben!"  
"Das ist nicht mein Problem", meinte Rumple nur und wollte scheinbar schon wieder verschwinden, als Melody rief: "Warten Sie! Was muß ich tun, damit Sie unsere Leute wieder zurückbringen?"  
"Melody, nicht, wir schaffen das auch so", meinte Rush, dem bei dieser Gestalt nur Unheil schwante.  
Melody ignorierte ihn und schaute Rumple wartend an, der das alles hier sichtlich genoß.  
"Seid Ihr sicher, daß Ihr mit mir einen Deal machen möchtet, Teuerste? Jede Magie hat ihren Preis."  
"Ja!", rief sie und an Dr. Rush gewandt sagte sie mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck: "Wir können das nicht alleine schaffen, Dr. Rush."  
Nicholas seufzte. "Ich weiß", sagte er dann leise. "Aber ICH werde einen neuen Deal machen."  
"Oh, zu einem Deal gehören aber immer zwei Parteien, Teuerster. Und ich mache keinen Deal mit Euch, nur mit ihr", schaltete sich Rumple ein und deutete auf Melody.  
"Also gut, was ist der Preis?", fragte sie.  
Rumple hüpfte nun fast ein wenig vor Begeisterung, kicherte wieder und klatschte einmal in die Hände.  
"Ich möchte etwas Wertvolles von Euch haben, Teuerste."  
Melody blickte ihn fragend an, da sie nichts von wirklich großem Wert besaß.  
"Und was genau? Meine Halskette?", bot sie ihm an, doch Rumple meinte: "Etwas, das Ihr später besitzen werdet. Wer weiß, was in dieser oder der nächsten Galaxie zu finden ist.."  
"Tun Sie es nicht, Miss Hansen", bat Rush sie leise. "Dem Kerl ist nicht zu trauen."  
"Ich weiß", sagte Melody nur. "Aber ich muß es tun." Wieder an Rumple gewandt meinte sie: "Also gut, ich gebe Ihnen, was Sie wollen, solange ich es auch beschaffen kann. Ich möchte aber, daß die gesamte Crew wieder da ist und keiner von Ihnen wissen wird, daß sie weg waren oder was passiert ist."  
"So wird es sein", antwortete Rumple und aus dem Nichts und in einer lila Wolke erschien plötzlich ein langes, beschriebenes Pergament in seiner Hand, zusammen mit einer Feder. Er hielt ihr die Feder hin und meinte: "Auf der gestrichelten Linie unterschreiben."  
Melody seufzte, sah noch einmal zu Rush und nahm dann die Feder. Rumple bot seinen Rücken als Unterlage an und Melody setzte ihren Namen auf das Pergament.  
Zufrieden schaute der Dunkle einmal drüber und im nächsten Moment waren Pergament und Feder wieder verschwunden. Dann machte er erneut eine Handbewegung und eine Kette mit einem kleinen, runden Anhänger erschien in seiner Hand. Er reichte sie Melody. "Ich werde zurückkommen und meinen Preis einfordern. Für neue Geschäfte einfach die eingravierte Formel aufsagen und ich komme."  
Rumple machte eine weitere Bewegung mit den Armen, verschwand plötzlich und im selben Moment, als er weg war, tauchte die Crew wieder auf. Rush zog Melody hastig zur Seite und meinte: "Das war ein Fehler, Melody."  
"Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, Dr. Rush?", fragte sie erregt, aber trotzdem leise zurück.  
Rush seufzte. Er wußte, daß es der einzige Weg gewesen war, aber er fühlte sich unendlich schuldig, weil sie nun den Preis für seinen Unglauben zahlen mußte. Und er war sich sicher, daß der Dunkle sich dieses Mal nicht mit einem Dolch zufrieden geben würde.  
"Ich bin nur besorgt, daß der Preis vielleicht zu hoch sein wird", meinte er dann und Melody verstand, was ihn eigentlich bekümmerte.  
Sie legte eine Hand leicht auf seinen Arm und meinte nur: "So kostbar wird es schon nicht sein. Und für unser Überleben ist nur Wasser, Nahrung und Medizin wichtig. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er uns die Tomaten abverlangt, falls wir welche finden würden." Sie lächelte zwar bei dem Versuch, ihn aufzuheitern, wußte aber, daß es nur ein kläglicher Versuch gewesen war.  
Nicholas konnte das Lächeln nicht einmal ansatzweise erwidern, doch ändern konnte er auch nicht mehr, was geschehen war. Daher schob er seine Sorgen vorerst beiseite und fragte: "Was steht auf dem Anhänger?"  
Melody öffnete ihre Hand und drehte die Scheibe herum. Nachdem sie den Text entziffert hatte, reichte sie das Schmuckstück stumm dem Wissenschaftler hinüber. Sie wagte es nicht, die Worte laut auszusprechen, was würde erst passieren, wenn sie Rumplestiltskin rufen würden, ohne etwas zu wollen?  
_Rumplestiltskin, ich rufe dich_!, las Rush und dachte, _und das ist alles?_ Wortlos gab er Melody die Kette zurück. Beide blickten sich schweigend an. Melody wandte sich schließlich ab und ging, während Rush ihr hinterherblickte.

Eine Woche später, am Heilig Abend, war Rush den ganzen Tag von niemandem gesehen worden. Allerdings machte sich auch keiner Gedanken darüber, denn der Tag war zu einem Feiertag von Young erklärt worden und alle saßen in der Messe zusammen und feierten Weihnachten unter einem tannenähnlichen Baum, der einfallsreich dekoriert war und aßen ein Festmahl, das aus mehreren erlegten Tieren vom letzten Planeten bestand. Als Beilagen gab es die restliche Gemüseernte aus dem eigenen Garten an Bord des Schiffes und einer Art Knolle, die ebenfalls auf dem letzten Planeten gefunden worden war. Jemand hatte Lautsprecher an einen iPod angeschlossen und wundersamerweise hatte dieser Jemand wohl seine komplette Musiksammlung auf dem Notebook mit an Bord gebracht, denn es liefen tatsächlich Weihnachtslieder.  
Rush war unbemerkt am Abend wenigstens so nahe an der Messe vorbeigelaufen, daß er das augelassene Lachen und die Musik hören konnte. Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und lauschte, doch dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Da jetzt alle in der Messe waren brauchte er sich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Er hatte die Befürchtung gehabt, der Col. oder jemand anders würde ihn unentwegt nerven, doch mit auf das Fest zu kommen, oder zumindest den ganzen Tag über nichts anderes reden.  
Daher hatte er einige bisher unerforschte Bereiche des Schiffes abgeklappert und konnte nun endlich auf die Brücke gehen und in Ruhe arbeiten.  
Als er dort ankam empfing ihn eine herrliche Stille. Es war nur das leise Summen der Destiny zu hören und für einige Zeit blickte er einfach hinaus ins All. Als er schließlich die wenigen Stufen hinunterstieg und sich in den Kirk-Sessel setzten wollte, sah er dort ein größeres, flaches und sehr liebevoll eingepacktes Päckchen liegen. Auf einem kleinen Anhänger stand sein Name.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm er es auf und öffnete es langsam. Gloria und Mandy schaute ihn aus dem selbstgefertigten Bilderrahmen entgegen. Fotos von ihnen, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Wie ist das möglich?, wunderte er sich und im nächsten Augenblick durchfuhr ihn ein Schaudern. Daß das Geschenk von Melody kam, daran zweifelte er keine Sekunde, doch woher konnte sie solche Fotos haben?  
Sie wird doch nicht..., dachte er entsetzt und rannte schon fast von der Brücke, den Bilderrahmen in der Hand haltend.  
Zuerst versuchte er es in ihrem Quartier, doch sie war nicht da. Als nächstes ging er zum Aussichtsdeck und hatte Glück - die junge Frau hatte, so wie er auch, die Gunst der Stunde genutzt um das Aussichtsdeck ganz für sich allein zu haben und lehnte im Dunkeln am Geländer, offensichtilich ganz in Gedanken versunken, denn sie hörte nicht, wie die Türen sich öffneten und Nicholas eintrat. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er neben sie trat.  
"Dr. Rush!", sagte sie überrascht und ihr Blick fiel auf den Bilderrahmen. Er sah nicht gerade begeistert aus, fiel ihr auf und sie schluckte. Gewiß, sie hatte lange gezögert und überlegt, ob sie ihm die Fotos schenken sollte, doch schließlich hatte sie es für gut befunden. Doch wenn sie ihn jetzt sah, hatte sie sich vermutlich doch geirrt.  
"Woher haben Sie diese Bilder?", fragte Rush hastig und hielt sie ihr noch einmal vor die Nase. "Haben Sie etwa das Amulett benutzt?!"  
Melody verstand plötzlich, warum er so ungehalten war und atmete erleichtert aus.  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht, keine Sorge. Es reicht wirklich, wenn ich ihm eine Sache schuldig bin."  
Rushs Ausdruck wurde entspannter, doch nur ein wenig. "Und woher sollten Sie sonst diese Bilder haben? Nicht einmal ich kenne sie!"  
"Aber ich habe sie so gesehen", versuchte Melody zu erklären und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Die Erinnerungen von Ihnen, die die KI an mich übertragen hat, in ihnen habe ich ihre Gesichter gesehen und die KI wiederum hatte Zugriff auf meine Gedanken. Es war nicht schwer sie zu bitten, mir ein paar schöne Bilder auf einem Monitor darzustellen, schließlich ist die KI in der Destiny. Also suchte ich mir zwei heraus in der Hoffnung, sie würden Ihnen gefallen und habe sie ausgedruckt."  
Rush schaute sie entgeistert an und sein Blick fiel nun auf wieder auf die Fotos.  
"Das tun sie", sagte er leise und Melody, die spürte, daß er gerade im Begriff war seine Fassung zu verlieren, wandte sich taktvoll wieder dem Universum zu. Plötzlich spürte sie, daß Nicholas ihr ganz vorsichtig und zögerlich seine Hand auf ihre legte und dann leicht drückte. Melody sah ihn nicht an, sie erwiderte den Druck. Als Rush daraufhin seine Hand wieder zurückzog, blieben beide noch eine Weile nebeneinander stehen, schwiegen und schauten auf die Sterne, die im Hyperraum nur als Lichtstreifen zu sehen waren.

To be continued...


End file.
